


Beginnings

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this guy called the Doctor with really great hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of my 2009 Advent Calendar -- and I never write drabbles, so this was a definite surprise.

This was the part he loved, no matter how old he got. It was silly; he had traveled to so many planets, seen so many wonders and yet...

If the truth were told, he loved their enthusiasm because it allowed him to recapture some of that joy and excitement from when he was young so many, many lifetimes ago. He might carry the weight of the universe on his shoulders, but this moment always brought a smile to his face. "Are you ready? Because beyond that door lies a whole new world."

Really, the first time always was the best.

 


End file.
